Liberté
by Zelshamada
Summary: [MalikMariku. Yaoi] Malik está cansado de cuidar la tumba del faraón, desea la libertad plena y Mariku es el puede enseñarle a ser libre a su 'manera'. [Malale! Para ti!]


**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"_Liberté"_

**Capítulo 1:** Igualité.

**«-------»**

.-

.-

_Notas1:_

Épale! n.n Hace tiempo que no publicaba en ésta sección, y me trae lindos recuerdos de mi último fic de YGO (xD Ojalá esta experiencia sea tan linda como la pasada!). Aaay! Se siente bien traer otro fic.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, objetos y demases: éste fanfic contiene **Yaoi** (sép, aparte de **shonen-ai** n.nU), para ser específica: **Malik/Mariku**, y es casi seguro que posea **Lemon** (Bueno,… por algo es Yaoi); por lo que si no te gusta, no te recomiendo éste fic para nada, a mí me gusta vivir en paz y por eso respeto los gustos de todos y eres libre de no leer. Y, en realidad, igual en caso contrario.

_Aclaración:_ Aja, Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío. **Por cierto**, no he visto YGO desde la temporada de Noah (¬¬U Siempre quiero ver la otra, pero se me olvida), por lo que, en realidad, **no sé qué pasa** con Malik a la final, así que varias cosas aquí dichas están basadas en la mera intuición; si me equivoco en algo, consideren el fic como un **AU**, por favor (esperando no ofender ni confundir a nadie).

**_Dedicatoria:_** Éste fic está hecho para una gran persona, con la que tengo el gusto de compartir una amistad: **Malale, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!** Espero que veas lo casi personalizado que está el fic, y también que te guste! (xD Sobre todo el último). Eres una gran persona y te quiero mucho. Gracias por todo.

Ya no los distraigo más… Eso sí: siempre la culpa es de la cabra o.óU.

.-

**«--------»**

.-

.---

Malik ni si quiera hizo el intento de reprimir otro bostezo, que salió de su boca con tal espontaneidad, que parecía costumbre.

Sentado en el suelo arenoso y con la espalda recostada de la pared ocre, el egipcio hacía intentos vanos por permanecer en una misma posición un mínimo de media hora. Oh, aquello era todo un reto, un espectáculo; su única distracción.

Era fascinante llegar a tener un dolor de espalda general para decidir que era el momento necesario de cambiar de posición, empezando a buscar otra forma más cómoda.

Sin dar más vueltas, y sin buscar más palabras: su vida era un fastidio.

Su púrpura vista se clavó en uno de los innumerables jeroglíficos de la pared (mentira, gracias al ocio Malik ya los había contado unas 5 veces, dándole siempre un mismo resultado, que olvidaba a penas lo decía al aire), concentrándose en el Ojo de Horus.

Cualquiera que supiera lo más mínimo de cultura y mitología egipcia, podía pasar meses tratando de explicar de una forma entendible lo que aquel ojo representaba, y la historia que arrastraba. Para Malik siempre fue algo respetado… excepto en éste tipo de momentos.

.-¿Y tú qué me ves?- Le preguntó con molestia, mientras arrugaba el entrecejo- ¡Oh, bueno! No sé ni para qué pregunto; tú tienes ahí millones de años, totalmente aburrido, y sin nada que hacer. Es decir, ¿qué puedes hacer cuando eres un dibujo en una pared?- Asintió con la cabeza levemente- Mirar personas, por supuesto; sobretodo si tomamos el hecho de que, en efecto, eres un ojo.

"_Y al paso que voy, también me transformaré en un dibujo el cual pegarán a la pared y los futuros egiptólogos dirán que yo representaba un alma con gran karma, que pagaba sus pecados con aburrimiento a gran escala. Y no se equivocarían."_

.-Sí amigo, creo que ya te entiendo- Le siguió hablando al ojo-, y te doy permiso de mirarme más tiempo; después de todo, la vista no es mala.

Suspiró recordando que antes se llamaba a sí mismo loco por hablarle a los jeroglíficos, ahora representaba un alivio para no terminar de perder lo que le quedaba de cordura.

"_Es que entre tener un yami y una tumba que cuidar se te van la mitad de las neuronas; y si a eso le sumas que eres una persona medianamente _normal_ que se aburre como ostra… creo que soy un milagro psicológico."_

¡Oh! Pero los psicólogos se quedarían sin saber de su caso por supuesto, jamás nadie lo estudiarín, porque jamás se encontraba con más personas que no fueran sus propios familiares, quienes vivían en las mismas condiciones que él.

_«Nuestra familia tiene el gran honor de seguir sirviéndole al faraón, hasta que vuelva para descansar en paz.»_

Claro... para Malik también era un _honor_ secarse cual paja frente a la puerta de la tumba del faraón, haciendo funciones de guardián. ¡Pero si él amaba aquello! ¡Tanto como amaba al faraón! _Larga vida a Yami, Atemu, Yu-Gi-Oh, o como quieran llamarle al espíritu enano ése._

.-Lo amo con locura…- Le explicó al ojo de Horus, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que bien sabía que su hermana tacharía de psicópata.

Maldita sea, si por no querer pasarse la vida frente la misma puerta fue que decidió comenzar su plan de robar las Cartas de Dioses Egipcios, e irse a Japón para patear traseros de niños bajitos y con peinados horrorosos.

Muy al estilo de _Pinky y Cerebro,_ si le preguntaban ahora. A pesar de no saber muy bien quién representaba a cada ratón en su casi magnífico plan de dominación mundial.

De acuerdo, admitía que para aquel momento un odio casi imposible le recorría, y que, en realidad, aprendió muchas cosas en ese viaje; tanto, que sí llegó a tomarle respeto a Yami, y cariño a Yuugi y toda su banda (menos a Kaiba; no pidan milagros), y que también había aceptado volver a cuidar la tumba por voluntad propia.

Y cómo se arrepentía.

Antes, al menos, no cumplía directamente con sus funciones, y cuando lo hacía, pasaba el tiempo fraguando su infalible plan de conquistar al mundo usando los poderes del faraón.

"_¿Y qué haremos mañana en la noche, Cerebro?"_

Había aprendido mucho, y en realidad, agradecía que hubieran librado de su encierro mental a Mariku, (después de todo, ahora se sentía mucho más libre de esos sentimientos tan autodestructivos). Aprendió a lidiar con muchas cosas, estaba orgulloso de lo que era. Conoció el perdón y la amistad.

¿Para qué ponerle más palabras al asunto? Agradecía, al menos, la pequeña paz interior que aún conservaba, y que pensaba mantener para toda su vida. Sus planes no brillaban tanto como lo que su vida misma prometía; y estaba agradecido a todos por haberle hecho abrir los ojos y despertar de todo.

O eso había dicho al principio.

.-Si quieren doy un discurso de Miss Universo:- Aspiró aire, para después revelar una gran sonrisa- le agradezco mucho a Yami, por haberme sacado de mí error, a Yuugi por brindarme su apoyo, a Joey y etcétera por su amistad a pesar de todo; a Kaiba por haberse quedado con mi Cetro del Milenio (maldito), a Tea por su cuerpo, a mi hermana por su paciencia, y a la vida misma como tal, porque, pasar mí tiempo aquí, viendo éstas paredes poniéndose aún más amarillas es extremadamente maravilloso…

Seguía sonriendo con ironía mientras se preguntaba qué otra cosa podría hacer para distraerse. Y aún faltaban algunas horas para poder subir a su habitación para seguir viendo paredes amarillas.

"_Tratar de conquistar al mundo. Ehrm… no hay ningún Malik en el equipo ¿verdad?"_

.-_Son Pinky, son Pinky y Cerebro-bro-bro-bro-bro-bro-bro-bro._- Canturreó sin ánimo.

.-La única caricatura americana que has visto en tu vida, y todavía recuerdas la tonta canción del principio.- Se escuchó una risa carrasposa, casi sin diversión- Eres un caso, hikari.

A pesar de que era obvio quién le hablaba, Malik dejó pasear sus ojos, hasta llegar a la persona que acababa de llegar, y no se sorprendió de ver a Mariku sonriendo, y cargando con una bandeja con su almuerzo. Mmmh… pan. Amaba comer pan con mucha frecuencia, tanto como amaba sentirse parte de los jeroglíficos en la pared. A veces creía que sólo él tenía papilas gustativas deseosas de probar muchos otros platillos.

.-Toma, te manda Ishizu- Le dijo Mariku, pasándole la bandeja-, ella sabe que adoras el pan, y te pide disculpas (o algo que sonó a: "dile algo para que no piense que soy la mala del cuento") ya que no dejaron nada para untarle. - Sonrió rodando los ojos con travesura.

Malik aspiró fuertemente, antes de plasmar en su rostro una sonrisa seductoramente irónica y mal humorada. Por lo general tenía dos efectos en las personas: o espantaba o encantaba. Su yami simplemente parecía siempre inmune.

.-¡Muchas gracias, Mariku!- Casi cantó- Por donde está el pozo de agua vi una serpiente ésta mañana, podrías sacarle un poco de veneno… digo, supongo que debe saber muy bien con pan.

El egipcio más alto sonrió con un brillo de diversión. Él estaba acostumbrado a los berrinches malcriados de su hikari, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo comprendía totalmente, dándole su apoyo; sin embargo, no muchos aguantaban sus ironías o sus tonos cínicos, sin contar que más de la mitad de las personas que trabajaban por la tumba lo miraban como si cuando menos lo pensaran Malik les fuera a arrancar la cabeza.

.-Bueno, pero no creerás que te dejé morir sin más ¿verdad?- Sonrió de medio lado, tratando de darse un aire inocente que no consiguió- ¿Mostaza o mermelada?- Preguntó sacando de sus bolsillos pequeños frascos con dichos condimentos.

El hikari estudió un poco ambos frascos, cayendo en el hecho de que el frasco que decía "Mermelada" lucía exactamente igual que el de mostaza.

.-¿De qué es la mermelada?- Preguntó.

.-De mostaza.- Respondió el espíritu egipcio con gran cinismo.

.-Oh, en ese caso, la decisión es difícil.- Hizo el gesto de gran concentración mental.

Tratando de no reírse, se preguntó de dónde sacaba Mariku sus extrañas ocurrencias; tendían a ser divertidas si no tenías nada que hacer.

Por alguna extraña razón, a la hora de la comida, siempre era Mariku el que bajaba con un trozo de pan para él, dándole alguna excusa por la falta de acompañante y luego revelando cualquier alimento que sirviera. Le alegró darse cuenta de que no fue la excepción ese día, pero le frustró darse cuenta de que toda la semana había comido pan con mostaza.

_Adoraba el pan con mostaza. Lo a-d-o-r-a-b-a. Lo quería tanto como quería al faraón; _¡oh! Él se comería al faraón si estuviera bañado en mostaza… ¡¡para ver si se terminaba de morir y así pudiera irse de esa tumba!

.-¿En serio te quedarás pensando todo el día?- Le preguntó la voz de su yami, sacándolo de su carril de pensamiento.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de contestar:

.-No tengo hambre, Mariku.

El yami reprimió un suspiro exasperado, mientras que trataba, a duras penas, de suavizar un poco su tono de voz. Él sabía muy bien el problema de Malik (no por nada eran luz y oscuridad), pero jamás perdía la oportunidad de entablar una charla con el egipcio menor, y por lo general caía en el monótono tema de su aburrimiento.

.-Malik, lo mismo me dijiste ayer cuando me obligaste a comerme tu pan con mostaza ¿por qué ya no quieres comer?

.-Simplemente no tengo hambre, ¿o también es una obligación comer todos los días en contra de la voluntad de las personas?

Mariku posó su miraba violeta sobre la cara mal humorada de su contraparte. _"Aquí vamos de nuevo."_ No pudo evitar pensar.

.-Hikari, a ti te _encanta_ comer, desde siempre; además, fue tu decisión seguir cuidando la tumba. _Tuya_, nadie te obligó.

El Ishtar lanzó un gruñido, antes de fruncir aún más el ceño.

.-¡Porque creí que estaba equivocado! Pensé que sería mucho mejor cuidar la tumba una vez estuviera consiente de mi "parte buena", pero no obstante ¡es el mismo fastidio que me quise evitar desde un principio, sino es que peor!- Tomó aire- ¡Por amor a Ra! ¡Ya mátenme sin más ni más!

.-Eres un exagerado- Opinó el más alto con su altivez y un dejo de mal humor-, no es tan malo.

.-¡Oh, claro! Habló el ser que se la pasa vagueando todo el día, ¿eh? ¡Tú no tienes obligaciones ni nada! ¿qué puedes saber?

La rabia ganó terreno en sus ojos, mientras tomaba bruscamente por el brazo a Malik, que lo recibió un una mirada de irritación.

.-Sabes que no hago nada, porque no me _dejan_ hacer algo; por mí ayudaría.

.-Si no te dejan hacer nada, fue porque te lo _ganaste_- Atacó el menor de ambos hablando con rabia despegando, por fin, su espalda de la pared-; no es mí culpa que anduvieras por ahí espantando gente, en vez de darles una oportunidad.

.-¡Oportunidad que no te dieron a ti cuando volviste! ¿Ellos merecen alguna?- El yami levantó la voz, con los ojos empecinadamente clavados en los de su temperamental hikari.

.-¡¡Cada quien con su tema! ¡Ellos eligen si darme una oportunidad o no!

.-Así como tú elegiste volver a cuidar la tumba sin el cetro del milenio- Aspiró aire fuertemente-, así como decidiste volver a llamarme quién sabe para qué. ¡Y yo no me quejo!

Ishtar en verdad quería responderle algo, pero se encontró en el punto donde su yami tenía la razón, por lo que sólo pudo soltar un gruñido y apartar la vista.

Mariku tenía toda la razón: él mismo lo había vuelto a invocar, tal vez inconscientemente.

En el último duelo, Yami había enviando a Mariku al Reino de las Sombras, condenándolo para la eternidad, y Malik no había puesto resistencia precisamente.

Para cuando volvió a Egipto, con un cúmulo de nuevas esperanzas, sonrisas y emociones positivas, se encontró con la _agradable_ sorpresa de que casi todos sus familiares le tenían miedo, y los que no, le miraban con gran antipatía (repulsión, en realidad, pero _antipatía_ se oía más atractivo), prácticamente, las únicas personas con las cuales hablaba eran Odión y su hermana.

Y sabía, muy dentro de sí, que se lo merecía. Creyó poder cambiar la situación, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello era más difícil que no morir de aburrimiento. Aquella gente (muchos de los cuales llevaban su sangre) tenían un desprecio bastante grande para él, y una graaan mente cerrada, como para poder volver a confiar en la gente que se equivocaba.

Y aunque al principio le gustaba quedarse en silencio vigilando la tumba, disfrutando de su paz interior y sonriéndole a sus recientes vivencias, pronto se dio cuenta de lo solo que se sentía, y extrañaba la sensación de ser libre.

Poder moverte a donde quisieras, hacer lo que quisieras, hablar con quien quisieras.

A la segunda semana de vigilia continúa se dio cuenta de que una vez probada la libertad, jamás se quedaría tranquilo encerrado varios metro bajo la tierra en los anchos pasillos subterráneos de la tumba del faraón.

Y se frustró; a los pocos días se amargó, y cuando menos lo pensó, supo que volvía a llenarse de unas ganas de cambio indescriptibles. Esta vez, teniendo en cuenta de que no podía ir por el mundo manipulando gente (Después de todo, el Cetro estaba con Kaiba), por lo que, al menos, no estaba tan cargado de sentimientos negativos.

El sentirse enredado en sentimientos frustrantes y casi enloquecedores, le hizo empezar a sentir cerca la presencia de su yami, otra vez.

La soledad sólo rota por Ishizu y Odión cuando los 3 tenían algo de tiempo en sus respectivas tareas, prácticamente le _ahogaba_ entre las paredes amarillas. Se puede decir que, sin querer, volvió a formar a su yami. Inconscientemente, lo había llamado, sacado del Reino de las Sombras, y lo trajo de vuelta.

Al segundo después de que eso había pasado no sabía qué hacer.

Estaba claro que su yami era especial, aún más que Yami Yuugi o Yami Bakura; puesto que Mariku era _su_ yami, _su_ oscuridad. Suya. No de ningún artículo del milenio. Se mantenía gracias a la mente y la energía mágica de Malik y ya que Mariku se sabía de memoria el hechizo para separar sus cuerpos: Bienvenido al mundo real.

No necesitó que alguien le explicara algo, para que Malik se diera cuenta de que esta vez, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Ya que su yami vivía gracias a él, Malik tenía absolutamente todo el control; una vez quisiera desaparecerlo: lo haría. Mariku no podía usar magia sólo porque sí, sin consultarle y eso le tranquilizaba bastante

Sin embargo, notó de inmediato que _algo_ había cambiado _en_ su yami. Ahora parecía mucho más abierto a él, y hasta se podría decir que cierto grado de simpatía hacia el que antes denominaba _parte tonta y débil_ había florecido.

Al menos el silencio fue roto, y tenía con quién hablar más a gusto.

Malik, al principio, creyó que aquello le ayudaría para sobrellevar su monótona vida, hasta que descubrió que Mariku no era la respuesta que buscaba. No sólo necesitaba un ser con quién compartir sus males y que rompiera el silencio. Era mucho más que eso.

Necesitaba salir de ahí. Lo que lo estaba volviendo loco no eran sus sentimientos, sino el lugar. El estar atrapado, y sintiendo como el tiempo pasaba sin poder hacer nada era lo que lo tenía tan frustrado.

No obstante, ya era muy tarde para decirle a Mariku: "Bueno, tú no eres la respuesta; no es que le pase a otra persona mis sentimientos, por eso, vuelve al Reino de las Sombras, ¿sí?" Además, a él no le molestaba el espíritu en lo más mínimo. Y había que admitir que se sentía bien saber que él espantaba a toda esa gente que le trataba de una manera casi insultante.

Si bien se quedó con su yami (luego de explicarle a Ishizu y a Odión que terminaron por aceptarlo a regañadientes), también se quedó con sus sentimientos de opresión bien clavados en el pecho. Buscando una salida día tras día. Tratando de volver a sentirse libre.

¡Ra! ¡Cuánto daría por volver a viajar a todos los destinos que a él se le antojaran! Quería comer lo que él quisiera, a la hora que le provocara, con lo que le apeteciera.

Quería sentir el invierno de algún país frío; el suave rocío de una lluvia mañanera. Tumbarse bajo un árbol a leer un buen rato. Ver televisión y aprender muchísimo más del mundo actual.

¡Por favor! Si sus conocimientos en tecnología se limitaban al disco de duelo y su computadora. (La cual consiguió gracias al contrabando. Él le tenía estima al Bakura psicópata, después de todo)

Podía leer idiomas que casi _nadie_ hablaba en la actualidad, y las personas que querían comprenderlo, jamás se toparían con él, porque si se llegaban a acercar mucho a la tumba, era trabajo de Odión y los demás despistarlos fuera del camino.

¿Qué hacía él con conocimientos del antiguo Seth, si ni siquiera podía darles una utilidad? ¿Qué importaba que supiera sanar con las manos, si las personas que lo necesitaban no sabían de él? ¿Importaba acaso cuidar la tumba de un antiguo faraón que todavía estaba de rumba por el mundo?

Por supuesto que no; pero nadie lo veía, porque todos estaban acostumbrados a esa vida. ¿Cómo iban sus demás familiares a saber que el mundo exterior era mucho mejor, si jamás lo había experimentado?

Por eso, trataba de tenerles paciencia, y si podía evitaba a toda costa sus encuentros. Y por más que le hablaba a Ishizu para que lo dejara salir, esta parecía ser invulnerable a sus ojos de borrego a medio morir (bueno… terminaba apiadándose, y le concedía un dulce o algo así), siempre recibiendo la misma respuesta negativa, y la misma razón.

_«Todos aquí somos responsables de nuestras respectivas tareas; y tú eres el guardián de los secretos de la tumba del faraón, no puedes irte sólo porque sí.»_

No que Malik le deseara mal a alguien, pero ojalá el faraón se muriera pronto.

Y así sobrevivían. Oh, se le durmió el trasero: hora de moverse de posición.

Dando un suspiro cansado, se dejó caer totalmente acostado sobre el suelo, aún al lado de Mariku, quien ahora miraba al frente con el semblante neutro.

.-No deberías sentirte tan preso hikari- Habló muchísimo más calmado, se podría decir que hasta con melancolía-, después de todo aquí estás bien y hay cosas peores.

Malik volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

.-¿Estoy bien aquí? ¿Cosas peores?- Rió levemente con ironía- Mi querido yami, estoy preso varios metros bajo tierra, mientras me pongo cada vez más viejo sin saber exactamente lo que es el mundo afuera de las pirámides, y tú me dices que estoy bien. ¡Bravo!

.-No te das cuenta de que lo que te oprimen no son las paredes- Mariku suspiró, mientras acomodaba un poco su postura sentado justo al lado de su hikari-, sino tu propia mente. Aquí también podrías ser tan feliz como quisieras; es tu hogar, después de todo.

.-¡Por favor! ¿Feliz? ¿Aquí? ¿Con _tan bella_ libertad? ¡Jah!- Su mirada se posó en la de su yami con algo de molestia- Mariku, yo detesto esto. Lo odio. Las personas son felices cuando se sienten bien, y estar aquí tragando arena con pan no es precisamente lo que más me gusta.

.-¡Vamos, Malik! Lo que te preocupa es no pasear por ahí.

Apenas terminó de decir la frase, Mariku se dio cuenta de que había tocado una cuerda sensible. Malik lo vio con toda la incomprensión e irritabilidad que podían albergar sus ojos, y sentándose de una forma lenta, empezó a hablar, siempre mirándole.

.-¿Pasear? Mariku, he estado aquí desde siempre. No había terminado de nacer, cuando ya mis padres tenían planeada mi vida, hasta el día que muriera. No es pasear, es conocer. Cuando una persona no está a gusto, es normal que se revele. ¡Tú deberías saberlo!

.-Oh, claro que sí, mí hikari.- Expresó hablando lentamente, con un dejo de amargura- Sé lo que es el encierro mental, el encierro astral y el espiritual.

.-Jumh…- Malik sonrió de medio lado con cinismo- Creo que yo conozco más bien la libertad espiritual en exceso, y te digo que no me gusto.- Volvió a su tono serio y decidido- Simplemente sé que hay muchas cosas importantes a parte de estas paredes, y sé que soy feliz afuera. Quiero libertad física, y eso no me la puede dar nadie, porque estoy atado a esto en contra de mi voluntad.

Mariku suspiró cerrando los ojos, y recargando su cabeza sobre la pared, a la par que se cruzaba de brazos. Sabía que su hikari no había terminado de hablar por lo que esperó unos segundos más.

.-Quiero volver a Japón, y seguir viajando. Cuando estuve en el transporte de Kaiba pude ojear muchos atlas mundiales, y todo se veía tan bonito y diferente. Quiero ir a las playas del Caribe, quiero comer comida italiana, quiero ir a surfear en Australia. ¡Quiero enamorarme de quien _yo_ quiera e ir a Paris para sentir en carne viva lo que es la ciudad más romántica del mundo!- Suspiró cansado- ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Por qué no puedo vivir en Japón donde están mis amigos?

Luego de eso, vinieron varios minutos en silencio en los que ninguno sintió la necesidad de hablar para complementar sus ideas. Mariku entendía a su hikari hasta cierto punto, porque él también pudo sentir todo eso una vez, pero ahora entendía mucho mejor las cosas. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía explicárselas a Malik, no sólo porque lo más probable era que no las entendiera, sino que le asustaran.

No obstante, el gemido de incomodidad que Malik lanzó desde el suelo le dio luz verde a una idea que desde hace tiempo rondaba en su cabeza. Si lo que su hikari quería era libertad física…

_«¡Quiero enamorarme de quien yo quiera…!»_

Él podía darle _algo._

.-¿Sabes, Malik? Conozco una forma de libertad física que, además, te ayuda a relajar tensiones. Es muy eficaz, o eso he oído.

.-¿Ah, sí?- Cuando sintió a su hikari sentarse suavemente a su lado, abrió los ojos para mirarlo con gran intensidad- ¿Y cuál es? ¿Se puede aquí mismo?

.-De hecho _tiene que ser _aquí mismo.- Habló con la voz más ronca que se hubiera oído a sí mismo jamás, y le sorprendió que al parecer, lo hacía apropósito.- Pero debes prometer que no te alterarás, ya que te conozco Malik.

.-¡Aja, aja! Te lo prom---

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Mariku lo interrumpió de una manera jamás había tratado, pero era tan eficaz para callarlo y a la vez tan placentera, que esperaba que la usara más a menudo.

No era un beso de película, y si bien venía cargado de un deseo que lo mareó, jamás creyó que su primer beso fuera de esa manera, ni con esa persona.

Antes de si quiera darle tiempo para cerrar lo ojos, su yami se separó de él, observándolo con ojos interrogantes que entendió de inmediato.

Tomando aire, esta vez fue Malik el que besó a Mariku, utilizando su lengua para adentrarse a lo desconocido; a la boca provocativa y excitante que poseía su yami.

Para cuando sintió las manos de Mariku atrayéndolo más hacia él, supo que no _quería_ dar vuelta atrás. Nadie lo había tocado de forma tan provocativa, ni lo había hecho reaccionar así.

Tal vez no era lo que tenía en mente de liberación física, pero vaya que le estaba ayudando a perder la cabeza de una forma agradable.

.-_Malik…_-Suspiró Mariku con una voz sensual en demasía, justo cuando arrancó sus labios de los propios y juntó sus frentes, tratando de recobrar algo del aire perdido.

Con la respiración irregular y sintiendo la sangre ardiendo por su venas, el menor Ishtar cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar plenamente por lo que sentía y quería.

Y Malik estaba seguro de que también había sido algo liberador físicamente hablando, para el espíritu.

.-_Más, Mariku… ¡Mariku! ¡aaah!_

.---

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

.---

_Notas:_

Beeeeh! .----.U ehh… sí, lo sé, no digan más.

¡Bien! El título (tanto del fic como del capítulo), lo crean o no, está en francés, y, obviamente, Liberté es _Libertad_ e _Igualité_ significa _Igualdad_. Basado en la famosa frase francesa: _Liberté, Fraternité, Igualité _(¿Ése era el orden correcto?) Creo que le quedó bien para la idea que Malik tiene, además, todos sabemos que Malale amó Paris (xD).

Con respecto al capítulo, bueno, se explicaron algunas cosas; por ejemplo, qué hace Mariku por ahí y los sentimientos del Ishtar (o al menos eso traté, de verdad). No es que esté excelente, pero ¡vamos!... no es… ehrm… no es… ¡Ok! Me esforzaré más para la próxima ú.uU, para ver si tan siquiera se entiende.

Creo que en el próximo capi habrá Lemon -CREO-, y nos adentraremos más en Mariku (digo yo, pero la que decide es Petra, so…). ¡Espero les guste! (En especial a Malale ya que ¡bueno! xD Es su regalo!)

Cualquier cosa, mi e-mail: _zelshamada(arroba)hotmail(punto)com_

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
